John P. Connolly
John P. Connolly is the actor who played Orn Lote in the sixth season episode . Born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Connolly attended the Temple University between 1976 and 1979 and graduated with a MFA in Theater and Acting. Between January 1991 and March 2010 Connolly served as Trustee for the labor union. Between 1991 and 1996 he also served as vice president at AFTRA New York Local and between 2001 and 2007 as President of this union organization. Following his longtime connection with AFTRA, Connolly served as Executive Director of the Actors' Equity Association between 2007 and 2010. Prior to his work on Star Trek, Connolly appeared in the crime drama Hard Choices (1985, with John Snyder and Tom McCleister), the drama Nine 1/2 Weeks (1986, with Rudolph Willrich), the drama Prayer of the Rollerboys (1990, with Jake Dengel and Aron Eisenberg), in the television drama Kojak: Fatal Flaw (1991, directed by Richard Compton and with Steven Weber, Tom Klunis, and Mike Starr), and in episodes of Alien Nation (1989, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Ron Fassler, and Ray Reinhardt), Sessions (1991, with Michael McKean), The Golden Girls (1991, with Harvey Vernon), and Baby Talk (1992, with Schae Harrison and James Nardini). Further credits include the television movies Sex, Love and Cold Hard Cash (1993, with Joel Swetow, Don Fischer, Brian Brophy, Tony Epper, Henry Kingi, Sr., Stephen Rowe, and Eric Pierpoint), Confessions: Two Faces of Evil (1994, with Basil Wallace, Sam Anderson, Skip Stellrecht, and Glenn Morshower), Another Midnight Run (1994, with Christopher McDonald, John Fleck, and Ed O'Ross), Moment of Truth: Murder or Memory? (1994, with Leigh Taylor-Young, Karen Austin, Conor O'Farrell, Melinda Culea, and Louis Giambalvo), Innocent Victims (1996, with Leon Russom, Don McManus, Sam Anderson, Gregory Itzin, Richard Fancy, Glenn Morshower, Deborah Strang, J.G. Hertzler, Amanda Carlin, and Dierk Torsek), She Woke Up Pregnant (1996, with Paul McGillion), and Toothless (1997, with Kirstie Alley, Patrick Kerr, Zach Duhame, Joel Swetow, and Gregory Hinton) as well as the thriller When The Bough Breaks (1994, with Ron Perlman, Robert Knepper, Scott Lawrence, Christopher Doyle, Tim Halligan, Julianna McCarthy, Steve Kehela, Gina Philips, and Don Pugsley). Connolly also worked on episodes of A.J.'s Time Travelers (1995, with Larry Cedar, Patty Maloney, and Wayne Thomas Yorke), Law & Order (1995), The Client (1995, with Susan Diol, Timothy Carhart, Concetta Tomei, Adrian Sparks, Scott Burkholder, John DeMita, Cully Fredricksen, Harvey Vernon, and Catherine MacNeal), Second Noah (1996, with Daniel Hugh Kelly), Wings (1996, with Steven Weber), The Practice (1997, with Bruce French, Bill Bolender, L. Sidney, John Thaddeus, and Darwyn Carson), ER (1997, with Jack Kehler, James Lashly, Christine Harnos, Clancy Brown, and Lee Arenberg), Any Day Now (1999-2002, with Olivia Hack), NYPD Blue (1994, 1995, and 2002, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, Jack Shearer, Cress Williams, Robin Groves, Wendy Schenker, Kavi Raz, and Eileen Weisinger), The West Wing (2002, with Art Chudabala, Timothy Davis-Reed, Glenn Morshower, and Thomas Kopache), Mister Sterling (2003, with Jeff Allin, Nicole Forester, Stanley Kamel, Randy Oglesby, and Harris Yulin), Without a Trace (2003, with Enrique Murciano, Christopher McDonald, and Anton Yelchin), Will & Grace (2004, with Patrick Fabian), Crossing Jordan (2004, with Miguel Ferrer, Blake Lindsley, Jonathan del Arco, Jerry Hardin, Henry Farnam, and Mark Aaron Wagner), and Blind Justice (2005). His last known work was the 2006 horror film The Plague. External links * * * John P. Connolly at LinkedIn.com * es:John P. Connolly Category:Performers Category:TNG performers